


Latch (Ereri One-shot)

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. Levi and everybody else just got back from a scouting mission outside the walls. Levi can really feel it all starting to weigh down on him now but can he feel better when Eren comes to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch (Ereri One-shot)

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down.

A ragged sight escaped my lips while my nimble fingers raked through the Raven black hair on my head. Another stressful mission outside the walls had just came to an end. A squad I had found myself acquainted with had died along with 103 other soldiers. Today, the last day, I thought that for once we wouldn't have an abundance of casualties. But boy was I wrong, those fucking titans just had to rain down one last shit storm on us as we were riding back to the wall. Only 2/5 of the soldiers who left 2 weeks ago came back. 

I cleared my thoughts as three knocks were beat against my door. "Who is it?" I said just loud enough for them to hear.   
"Eren Jaeger, sir." The familiar voice spoke from the other side of the wood. I pushed up from my desk and wiped away a tear, I hadn't noticed shedding , off my cheek. I twisted the lock on the door quickly and let him in. After locking the door behind him, I sat down on the bed with him. "What do you need brat?" I spat.  
He pulled me into his clutch like he usually would after missions, still, it took my breath away and made my heart beat out of my chest. Weakly, I wrapped my arms back around him. I was always awkward in these kind of situations seeing as this was my first relationship. "Your aloud to cry when your with me you know." He whispered into my hair. I clutched his shirt at this suggestion. I could let go of 10 years of pent up emotion right here and he wouldn't tell anyone. "I think were close enough, Levi." He whispered, his throat vibrating against me. I could feel my boundaries breaking down as well as the damn I built to hold back the tears. I shut my eyes and tears streamed down my face. "Don't let go." I choked out. I felt rather embarrassed so I couldn't let him see my face. Eren smiled, rubbing a soothing circle on my back. "I won't let go of you." Eren cooed. Thoughts were racing through my mind at the speed of light. So fast that I couldn't focus on a single one. Memories of old comrades laughing, crying, fighting, and finally, dying. My hands were no longer recognizable with all the blood staining them.

Around ten minutes passed before I could cry no more. It felt weakening but it felt right. "Eren, why do you even bother with me." I whispered as I focused on all the interesting things the ceiling had to offer. Eren rolled his head over on the pillows, making the bed move with his weight. "Why do you bother with me?" He responded. I clicked my tongue and didn't answer him for a few minutes. "Because I've never felt this way about anybody before. You make my heart beat out of my chest, take my breath, and you managed to still care about me after all I've done to you." I spoke, turning my head to look at him. Eren took my hands in his and rubbed circles with his thumbs. "The reason I bother with you is because you're the only person who can actually see past my ability anymore. Even if you have doubts every now and then, you know I'm still just a boy with a lot to learn. Your so amazing besides that as well. Your an amazing cook which is great. And you care, people say you don't but deep down I know that you care just as much as anybody else, maybe even more. I love you Levi." He said.  
I smiled, "I love you too brat." I said. Wait, why do my lips feel so strange.   
Eren sat up looking ecstatic. "L-Levi! Your smiling." He shouted.   
I shot up and felt my lips with my pointer finger. "Smiling?" I immediately wiped that look off my face. "Shut up brat, I was not smiling." I stated.   
He smiled and shook his head. He took my face in his palms and pressed his lips onto mine. 

~~~


End file.
